Tu Mirada En Mi
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: CAM, one-shot, algo tierno y raro...jaja ok, soy pesima para los summary


_**antes que mada, espero les guste este songfic...**_

_**ni iCarly ni Tu Mirada En Mi que es de Ha-Ash**_

_**TU MIRADA EN MI**_

Se veía una chica de cabellos rubios ondulados con una playera negra, y una chamarra del mismo color pero con blanco junto con unas bermudas también negras y unos converses botas blancos, estaba en el sofá de la casa de su mejor amiga, y es que lo quisiera o no la amaba mas que a nada, tenían ya 10 años de conocerse, y la amaba desde hace casi siempre, era inevitable, estaba en ella mas que nada ni nadie, amaba el jamón, e incluso el tocino….pero ella, con su carita de muñeca, cabello negro y ojos marrones…..ella era todo para la rubia. Pero la morena llevaba saliendo con Fredward mas de un mes…..¡como lo odiaba!

-ey Sam-dijo la morena acercándose a ella y la rubia solo se sentó para darle espacio, ya tenían 18 años, y era difícil tenerla tan cerca sin hacerla suya

-¿Qué Carls?-dijo con cara chocada la ojiazul, y es que así era su actitud

desde que se entero que Carly y Freddie andaban

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto buscando la mirada de la rubia

-no nada-dijo comenzando a cambiarle de canal sin dirigir su mirada a la morena

-eso no es cierto….se que tienes algo….te conozco-dijo Carly agarrando un mechón del cabello rubio de su amiga, que al sentir el toque de su amiga se puso de pie

-¿tienes algo de comer?, si gracias-dijo yéndose a la cocina dejando a una atónita Carly, agarro algo de comer y se lo comió en un segundo

-vamos Sam, dime que te sucede-dijo la morena acercándose a su amiga hasta acorralarla contra la mesa

-n-nada Carly, no-no tengo nada-dijo quitándose de aquella tan incomoda situación-creo que me iré-dijo caminando hacia la puerta, y al abrirla se topo con Freddie con un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates supuso que para Carly-¡oh!, pero si es el tóntico de iCarly-dijo con rabia y a la vez con celos

-Sam-dijo el pelinegro algo resignado y enfadado-pero vine a ver a la hermosa que esta allá.…no a ti-dijo esto ultimo viéndola de arriba abajo

-ni quien quisiera verte a ti-dijo ella con tono de rechazo

-ya dejen de pelearse-dijo Carly poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos

-hola hermosa-dijo Freddie plantándole un beso a la morena enfrente de Sam

-bien, creo que me iré para dejar a estos tórtolos solos-dijo con rencor viéndolos con asco

-¡no! Sam no te vayas-dijo Carly deteniéndola de la muñeca, un acto mas que dejaba a Sam fuera de orbita

-¿Por qué?, después de todo estas con el Freddtonto este-dijo viendo al chico de arriba abajo

-pero no es lo mismo-

-obvio no, yo soy TU NOVIO-dijo remarcando muy bien estas dos últimas palabras

-eso lo se bastante bien, por eso no quiero hacer mal tercio-dijo Sam safándose bruscamente de la mano de Carly-me voy-

-pero,¿y el show?-pregunto Carly-es en una hora-

-pues digan que estoy enferma…..muerta o lo que se les ocurra, hoy no haré iCarly-sentencio Sam

-pero….¿Por qué?-pregunto Carly con los ojos llorosos

-porque no me siento bien….menos estando junto a este Freddeinstein-dijo viendo a el moreno

-¡ja!, eso nunca ah sido ningún motivo para que no quieras hacer el show-dijo Freddie de la misma manera

-pues ahora es distinto…..así que arréglenselas como les plazca y les convenga-dijo Sam saliendo de ahí

No le importaba a donde iba, se le ocurrió una gran idea, claro que mejor que hablarle a Wendy….ella sabría que hacer….mmm, aunque se quería meter en problemas, olvidarse de todo….de Carly, y no quería que Wendy saliera dañada, así que decidió no hacerlo, se fue sola por la calle, esperando a que alguien pasara y le diera una paliza, pero no sucedió, estaba realmente harta, así que no supo como descargar su furia mas que comenzando a golpear una pared sin parar una y otra vez con sus puños, con cada impacto de estos con la pared hacia que le ardiera mas, sin importarle eso siguió, hasta que no sentía ni las manos ni los brazos, cayo al suelo de rodillas con las manos extendidas contra este, la cabeza agachada, se podían ver sus lagrimas recorrer el rostro, se maldecía a si misma por haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga, odiaba ser tan débil….pero que podía hacer ese era el efecto que Carly Shay lograba en ella.

Después de un rato de estar llorando sin parar, se puso de pie la mayoría de la gente que pasaba la veía con cara de susto, pues le escurría el liquido rojo por las manos, y pareciese que ella ni lo sentía, simplemente parecía un zombie caminando sin rumbo fijo, no veía por donde andaba, caminaba sin rumbo aparente, pero un gran choque la saco de sus ensoñaciones, solo vio una chica de cabello negro encima de ella

-perdón, lo siento, no era mi in….-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, y jalando a Sam, pero al ver a la rubia se quedo un poco sorprendida-tencion-completo-¡Sam!-grito emocionada y la abrazo

-Shelby, que sorpresa-dijo Sam sonriendo fingidamente, pero la cara de la morena se lleno de horror al ver las manos de su amiga rubia

-¡que te paso!-grito muy preocupada-¿Por qué estas tan lastimada?-

-no fue nada-dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

-como que no, ven vamos a curarte a mi departamento-dijo la morena jalándola de la mano y llevándola así todo el camino hasta su departamento, sin embargo Sam sentía algo extraño con ella, no tan fuerte como con su cupcake, pero le agradaba estar con ella, al llegar al edificio subieron en el elevador hasta el piso de Shelby y entraron a su departamento

-ven Sam, siéntate voy por el botiquín, aquí espérame-dijo Shelby yendo hacia otra pieza dejando a la rubia sentada en el sofá, en un segundo regreso y se sentó junto a ella-dime que te paso, ¿Por qué estas así?…..pareces zombie-dijo Shelby sonriendo

-no es para menos….así me siento-dijo Sam con un nudo en la garganta-soy una idiota Shelby-dijo comenzando a llorar, la morena solo la abrazo con mucha ternura, transmitiéndole toda esa fuerza que Sam tanto necesitaba

-¿Por qué dices eso?….yo no creo que seas idiota, si no porque sabrías hacer tantas cosas que nadie puede hacer, al menos no a tu edad, sin contar que eres una de las mas grandes estrellas en todo el ciber espacio-dijo la morena separándose un poco de Sam y agarrándole el rostro

-me enamore Shelby….-comenzó sin que sus lagrimas cesaran ni un instante-me enamore de Carly-dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena-yo no quería….simplemente paso-dijo comenzando a llorar aun mas fuerte

-tranquila, yo no te juzgo-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-estaré contigo en lo que necesites….siempre-

-gracias Shelby-dijo Sam notablemente mas tranquila, mientras Shelby le limpiaba la sangre y la vendaba

-oye, ¿pero no tendrías que estar en el show en 15 minutos?-dijo viendo su reloj

-no lo pienso hacer-dijo Sam decidida

-¿porque?-

-bueno, es que tu no estabas en la ciudad, y tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, pero Carly y Freddie tienen un mes saliendo-dijo la rubia suspirando

-pues eso no tiene porque detenerte, iCarly no seria iCarly si no estas tu, ustedes se complementan a la perfección, por eso tiene el éxito que tiene-dijo Shelby animando a Sam

-dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí de regreso?-pregunto Sam

-porque no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera de aquí, además de que mi abuela esta muy enferma, creo que esta lucha no la podré ganar-dijo Shelby sonriendo melancólicamente

-tranquila, ella es fuerte al igual que tu-dijo ahora la rubia acariciándole la cara a Shelby-sabes, vamos a hacer el show, y de paso te presentas una vez mas en el-dijo jalándola de la mano y corriendo hasta el auto de Shelby, faltaban 10 minutos, la morena manejo como alma que lleva el diablo y llegaron al Bushwell Plaza a 3 minutos de empezar, subieron corriendo y entraron a la casa de Carly, saludando a un Spencer lelo con la tele, y subieron las escaleras, siempre de la mano, se vieron antes de entrar al set y tomaron aire, entraron y faltaba 1 minuto, los dos chicos de adentro al verlas se sorprendieron, tanto por que ya daban por echo que Sam estaba fuera de ahí, como que Shelby ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad, y aparte iban agarradas fuertemente de la mano, y las manos de la rubia vendadas

-el show nunca se acaba-dijo Sam viendo a ambos chicos, en especial a su carita de muñeca-me encontré a una vieja amiga, que me hizo reflexionar-dijo viendo a Shelby con mucha ternura

-pensé que no vendrías-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam que ni se inmuto, simplemente no soltó a Shelby de la mano, al ver esto la morena se separo y se dirigió delante de la cámara-vamos-Sam tomo el control de sonidos y se coloco junto a Carly, mientras Shelby se sentaba en el sofá

-hola soy Carly-

-y yo Sam-

-¡y esto es iCarly!-

-bien, esta noche tenemos a nuestra vieja amiga, la UNICA campeona de la CFC…..la inigualable ¡Shelby Marx!-dijo Sam llamando a Shelby junto a ella, fingía no querer, ni sentir nada cerca de Carly pero no podía, Carly la miraba, podía sentir la mirada que le recorría todo, no podía evitarlo, esa mirada siempre la mataba

Continuo el show, Shelby con ellas en las secciones, las miradas de Carly a Sam, las miradas de Sam a Carly, mas secciones, mas miradas, peleas entre Freddie y Sam, mas miradas, peleas entre Freddie y Sam, mas miradas, mas secciones, y el final del programa

-bien, este fue un gran show-dijo Freddie viendo a las tres chicas enfrente de el

-aja-dijo Sam sin darle mucha importancia-¿nos vamos Shelby?-

-¡claro!, vamos Sam-dijo caminando hacia ella, caminaron una al lado de la otra, y sin darse cuenta se tomaron la mano, Carly las veía con tristeza, mientras que Freddie las veía con sorpresa

-bye Carly-dijo Sam saliendo del set, dejando a los otros dos chicos solos y sorprendidos

-bueno, yo también me voy, o mi madre se pondrá como loca-dijo Freddie terminando de guardar todo-nos vemos-dijo dándole un beso a la morena y saliendo de ahí

Carly en cuanto vio que se fue Freddie se desplomo en el suelo llorando sin cesar, sin ni siquiera importarle que Spencer la oyera, pero su sorpresa fue ver a alguien delante de ella y no, no era Freddie

-Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la morena viendo a su amiga enfrente de ella hincada con la cabeza agachada

_**Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera**_

_**Lo quiera o no lo quiera **_

_**No encuentro otra manera**_

-no se.…porque regrese, pero solo se que ya no puedo mas-dijo sin mirarla-te amo Carly….te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo-dijo mientras comenzaban a correr lagrimas por su rostro

_**Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos y eso me bastaba **_

_**Yo no buscaba mas**_

_**Dime que hiciste, **_

_**Dime que cambio dentro de mi**_

_**Para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo**_

_**La que me convenció…**_

-solo quería ser tu amiga….en serio que si, pero algo cambio, ese escalofrío que me recorría cuando te veía, eso que me hizo querer algo mas-dijo la rubia ahora sentándose frente a frente con la morena

_**Que eres tu**_

_**El silencio que me hizo hablar **_

_**La voz que en mi dormía**_

_**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**_

-me acostumbre a tenerte cerca, a no quererte lejos, con una mirada tuya se desvanecía mi miedo, me sembraba alegría-dijo viendo a su amiga, mientras veía sus lagrimas caer

_**Eres tu**_

_**Quien alimento mi libertad **_

_**Amarte y no necesitar de nadie**_

_**Tan solo tu mirada en mi….**_

-te necesito de una manera tan boba, que por ti no eh terminado en la cárcel varias veces, es como esa necesidad de amarte y no necesitar nada mas en este mundo…..y con una mirada tuya sobrevivir-

_**Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día**_

_**Entraste a mi vida,**_

_**Mi cómplice te hacías**_

-el día que te conocí, desde ese día te quise, claro no me di cuenta hasta después, te hiciste mi cómplice en mis travesuras, en mis bromas en todo-

_**No fue difícil encontrar la calma **_

_**Le hablaste a mi alma **_

_**Fue mía la verdad**_

-contigo encontré esa paz, eso que me calmaba, que me controlaba, le hablaste a todo mi ser, haciendo que fuera tu rehén, que todo lo que dijeras lo hiciera sin poner objeción, protegerte de los que se quisieran pasar contigo-dijo sonriendo mientras secaba las lagrimas de la morena y se veían fijamente

_**Me asomo un momento **_

_**A ese universo que eres tu**_

_**Es cierto que quisiera descubrir un poco mas de ti**_

-quiero descubrirte aun mas de lo que ya te conozco, quiero estar junto a ti siempre, quiero protegerte, amarte y quererte aun mas, quiero ser tuya, quiero que seamos una sola-

_**Eres tu**_

_**El silencio que me hizo hablar **_

_**La voz que en mi dormía**_

_**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**_

-¡por dios!, viéndolo de esta manera…..estoy…. tan loca por ti-dijo suspirando

-Sam-dijo la morena aventándose a los brazos de la rubia y comenzando a llorar

_**Eres tu**_

_**Quien alimento mi libertad **_

_**Amarte y no necesitar de nadie**_

_**Tan solo tu mirada en mi….**_

-te amo Carly Shay-dijo Sam llorando sin querer evitar que Carly la viera-te necesito de una manera impresionante, y se que lo que te acabo de decir fue una estupidez, y que no me volverás a hablar….estas con Freddo y supongo que esa es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada, y será mejor así-dijo poniéndose de pie

_**Eres tu**_

_**El silencio que me hizo hablar **_

_**La voz que en mi dormía**_

_**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**_

-solo recuerda que te amo, y que nunca, nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase-la rubia se seco las lagrimas y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, fue abrazada por Carly

-Sam….te amo-dijo la morena sin separarse de su amiga, que se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente-mi decisión….es estar contigo-se acerco y unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso

_**Eres tu**_

_**Quien alimento mi libertad **_

_**Amarte y no necesitar de nadie**_

_**Tan solo tu mirada en mi….**_

-¿Cómo es que no te fuiste con Shelby?-pregunto la morena ya mas tranquila aun en los brazos de la rubia

-ja, bueno de echo ella fue la que me convenció de que me quedara, esperara a que Freddo se fuera, y decirte todo, ella se fue y me alegro de habérmela encontrado-dijo Sam suspirando y acariciando su brazo

-solo quiero estar contigo siempre-dijo Carly viendo a Sam y recargándosele de nuevo

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-nunca tuve oportunidad-dijo el chico mientras veía a ambas chicas abrazarse con tanta ternura y amor-como me gustaría que a mi me amaras tanto como a ella-dijo para después irse y dejar a ambas chicas disfrutando de su abrazo

...

**ok ok espero sus reviews**


End file.
